Data Crystals
Description Data crystals are what are needed to get some of the better borgs in Gotcha Force. They contain specific data or pieces in order to create a specific borg. Some borgs only require one data crystal to get them, but many require more than one. Some require 2, 3, 4,and even 5 data crystals of different types to combine together to create the borg. There are approximately 92 borgs (out of 206) that need more than one data crystal to form them. Codes For each data crystal there are specific codes. For example, the first data crystal for Sasuke, Kakeru's Partner, is N002A. Other codes can be as different as N045B (Walking Bomb), A145D (Ultimate Cannon), C152A (Blizzard Dragon), S164C (Machine Red), N011D (Jack), N202E (Death Head) and so on. Data crystals are unique and vary from borg to borg. Code Breakdown The first part of the code is one letter that stands for their appearence basically. )]]. *N - Normal color (Red outer coverings) *A - Alternate color (Blue outer coverings) *C - Clear/Crystal (Clear/Crystal outer coverings) *S - Silver (Silver outer coverings) *G - Gold (Gold outer coverings) *B - Black (Black outer covers) The second part of the code are three numbers that stand for the number that borg is in borg order. *Sasuke - 002 *Walking Bomb - 045 *Ultimate Cannon - 145 *Blizzard Dragon - 152 * Machine Red - 164 *Jack - 011 The third part of the code is simply the one letter standing for a specific piece of the data crystals needed. (Most Important Part). *A - Blue inner part *B - Green inner part *C - Red inner part *D - Purple/Pink inner part *E - Yellow inner part Some need 2, 3, 4, or 5 pieces. If they need two pieces then there will only be an A piece and a B piece. If the borg needs three pieces then then will need the A, B, and C pieces. For four there will be A, B, C, and D pieces. Lastly, for fives pieces there will be A, B, C, D, and E pieces. Naturally, borgs that need 4 or 5 data crystals will be harder to obtain than borgs that need 2 or 3. Obtaining Certain Pieces needed for a Borg It seems that nothing will change what piece you will get. Although, it doesn't seem completely random. Some borgs that need 4 or more data crystals seem hard to get if one is actually trying to get them. If you play through the story mode a decent amount of times (4-8 times), you'll probably get the pieces you need. Although, not everyone is so lucky. Some of the main characters' unique borgs (that need 4 data crystals) can seem especially hard to get some times. From experience, some of those borgs' specific pieces can be hard to obtain. It seems that the A and D data crystals are easiest to obtain, while B and E are slightly difficult to obtain (but not that much) and C being the most diffcult (for some) to get if one is trying to obtain them. Which does not mean that a B or C data crystal of a borg can't be the first you obtain. This is only for borgs that need 4-5 data crystals. It is is much easier to obtain certain data crystals such as B and C if there are less needed overall to make the borg. For example, while trying to obtain Jack (Yugi's borg), I got 12 D's, 7 A's, and 6 B's before I aquired 1 C type data crystal for him. In addition, While trying to obtain Death Arc (Tama's Borg), I got 8 A's, 5 D's, and 2 B's before I got a C type data crystal for him. Maybe I'm just unlucky, but if you want a certain piece for a borg, you'll just have to try and hope for the best. NOTE: All of this is from experience and speculation; an opinion. If you know more than me about this, feel free to edit it. Although, to make obtaining a certain Borg a little easier, you can go to the "Special" option (obtained at around 5th play through) and choose any battle played before to encounter the specific Borg you wish to obtain. But it decreases your chances I think. More examples )]] )]] )]]